Gefühle
by Knuddelmuff
Summary: Es geht um ein Pärchen und dessen verbotene Liebe zu einander...ich hasse zsfssg. und kanns nich also lest einfach :)


**So, also dies ist ein kleiner One Shot und is ein bisschen düster und dramatisch...Es geht um ein Pärchen :) Also Siri und Bella...So und wenn sie euch gefällt den blauen Knopf drücken und Kommi dalassen :) Ich freu mich immer riesig..Und wenn sie euch nich gefällt trotzdem den Knopf drücken und sagen was stört möp So das wars...ach nee...der Disclaimer fehlt, also gehört alles JKR und nich mir und mich mach auch kein Geld damit sondern schreibe rein aus Spaß anna Freude :)**

**Aso und ich widme AJ diese Geschi :) AJ widme**

**So und nun lest :) Ich hoff euch gefällts :)**

Mein Blick schweifte über den Tisch, musterte jeden Einzelnen, nahm jede widerwärtige Kleinigkeit von ihnen auf.

Die Menschen bei deren Anblick ich Liebe verspüren sollte, erfüllten mich mit Verachtung und Ekel.

Ihre ätzenden Stimmen brannten mit ihren Beleidigungen, rassistischen Witzen und dem abstoßendem Gegröle tiefe Narben in mein Seele.

Meine Mutter, wahrscheinlich eine Ausgeburt der Hölle und ihr Mann, der sich als mein Vater bezeichnet, ein Dämon, blickten mich mit ihren dunklen, kalten, von Hass erfüllten Augen an.

"Du bist eine Schande für die ganze Familie. Bisher war noch jedes Familienmitglied in Slytherin. Du entehrst uns. Ich frage mich wieso wir dich nicht gleich ersoffen haben. Ich ahnte gleich, was aus dir für ein Balg wird." , vernahm ich die widerliche Stimme meiner Mutter.

Ich ignorierte sie...starre auf meinen Teller, mit dem Fraß, den man mir jeden Tag vorsetzte.

Eines Tages würden sie mich mit diesem Essen noch vergiften, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Sie lässt weiter Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen gegen mich los und wurde tatkräftig von meinem so genannten Vater unterstützt.

Ich wurde taub, zitterte vor Wut, versuchte es spurlos an mir vorbeigehen zu lassen. Es funktionierte nicht.

Eigentlich müsste ich es gewöhnt sein...eigentlich müsste es mir nichts ausmachen...eigentlich war mir die Meinung meiner Familie vollkommen egal...eigentlich gab ich nichts auf ihre Demütigungen...eigentlich...

Doch heute war es anders. Heute war sie da. Der letzte Mensch, der mich so erniedrigt sehen sollte aß mit uns.

Eins...zwei...drei...Ich dachte an James. Mein Atem wurde ruhiger. Ich spürte ihre Blicke auf mir und mich erfasste eine alles durchströmende Ruhe.

Mit allem Stolz, den ich aufbringen konnte, blickte ich in die Tafelrunde.

Wieder diese Gesichter...schmierig, verzerrt, wie es mir vorkam und doch war da ein Gesicht, was mich ein wenig Wärme in diesem ansonsten eisigem Haus verspüren ließ.

Das blasse, zarte Gesicht, die wallenden, schwarzen Haare, ihre tiefhängenden dunklen Augen gaben ein wunderbares Zusammenspiel und machte sie zu einem der schönsten Wesen, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Eine Blume in der Wüste, die trotz der Dürre, wunderschön war...einzigartig war.

Ich blickte sie so fest an, wie ich konnte, mit gerecktem Kinn und keinem Anzeichen, dass ich mich verletzt fühlte.

Und da war es.

Das Blitzen in ihren Augen, was mich um meinen Verstand brachte.

Anscheinend hatten die beiden, den Spaß daran verloren mich runter zu machen. Ich war schon oft ausgerastet, doch heute war es anders. Etwas von der unendlichen Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte schien auch mich ergriffen zu haben.

Schön, kühl, ruhig, wie sie da saß nahm sie die Lobgesänge meiner Eltern an.

Sie wäre die perfekte Tochter, meinten sie. Der Stolz der Familie...auch ich fühlte mich von diesem Stolz angezogen.

Ich war zerrissen...alles an ihr zog mich magisch an. Das war genau alles, was auch meine Eltern an ihr schätzten. Wo ich doch sonst alles was sie mochten, allein aus Prinzip, nicht ausstehen konnte.

Mein Verstand, schrie in mir auf, ich solle mich nicht darauf einlassen. Mein Gefühl flüsterte genau das Gegenteil. Ich sehnte mich nach ein wenig Zuwendung, Verständnis, Würdigung...

Ich ergab mich meinen Gefühlen. Die wunderschönste Erfahrung, die ich je gemacht hatte.

Doch zugleich die schrecklichste. Jenes Hochgefühl verschwand rasch, denn mein Gefühl hatte versagt.

Ich sollte feststellen, dass sie mich verraten würde...mich töten würde...für ihn.

War das alles was mir im Leben wiederfahren war? Verrat, Demütigung und Tod...


End file.
